warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilon d'Aquitaine
}} Duke Gilon of Aquitaine was a renowned, albeit ageing Grail Knight who defended Bretonnia against the legendary Red Duke. History Gilon was veteran of a dozen gruelling campaigns, a great leader of men and a fearsome warrior. Alas, he was nearing the end of his long life, and many expected his son, Richemont to soon succeed him. Gilon had still supped from the Grail, however, having achieved the perilous Grail Quest early in his youth. Underneath his ageing appearance, the Duke's frame still suggested a brooding strength, just waiting to be unleashed. Gilon would have left the Dukedom to his son years earlier and retired to guard one of its Grail Chapels. However, he felt that until his son had learned patience and grown in wisdom, he could not give up his position. When the Red Duke returned to Bretonnia after centuries of imprisonment, the Vampire led a massive undead army into Aquitaine, believing Gilon to be a usurper. In reality, Gilon was descended from the famed Galand of Aquitaine, the Red Duke's own son. The Duke of Aquitaine led his men to fight against the Undead horde and his evil forefather, knowing that it was a great gamble... The Battle of Ceren Field }} The Bretonnians arrived early in the morning and Duke Gilon, fearing that the undead would encircle them and the villages they were defending, sent scouts to investigate the movements of his enemies. The Squires entrusted with the mission returned quickly and brought word of the approaching undead. They warned of the great flights of bats that flew as a vanguard for the undead army and that the Red Duke himself rode at the head of his forces. As the mists cleared the Bretonnians took advantage of the slow deployment of undead and surged forward. Duke Gilon used all his experience to command his troops to fullest effect, commanding his son, Sir Richemont to lead his Questing Knights into battle whilst Gilon plunged into the fray atop his Pegasus. The Red Duke attempted to enter the tomb of Galand, an ancient hero of Bretonnia. Using its ancient magics to empower him, he succeeded in wiping out half of Gilon's Knights of the Realm. At this crucial moment the ageing Duke soared from the skies and challenged the vampire to single combat. The Red Duke was angered by Gilon's arrival, for all he saw before him was an old man, aged and wizened. Smiling coldly, the Lord of the Undead instead sent forth one of his lieutenants, the Wight known as Sir Corbinian. A fierce duel erupted, with Corbinian injuring Gilon's pegasus before being destroyed in turn by his blessed blade. Gilon then charged towards his hated enemy, and what followed was a struggle of epic proportions. Despite his advanced age, Gilon was still a Grail Knight and mightier beyond any mortal, swinging his holy blade into the Red Duke and wounding him greatly. The Red Duke however, was one of the mightiest Blood Knights in existence and responded with his own glittering blade, cutting through Gilon's armour and inflicting a mortal wound. The Red Duke howled in triumph, but soon noticed the reality... his army was withering away. Despite his advantage of numbers, the bravery of Bretonnia's knights and the sacrifice of Duke Gilon had ensured his defeat. Soon he discovered the truth from within the ancient tomb, Gilon was his own descendant, not the usurper he had believed. As the last rays of sun fell on the battlefield, the Red Duke turned and fled into the night, screaming with hatred and despair. Through his sacrifice, Gilon had ensured the defeat of one of Bretonnia's greatest enemies. Richemont inherited his father's rule as the new Duke of Aquitaine, and soon decreed that the Red Duke be hunted down throughout Bretonnia, an order that has lasted for centuries. Wargear and Abilities Gilon was a Grail Knight and thus even in old age, far mightier than any mortal man. Despite his seemingly aged state, he was still capable of defeating a Wight Lord in single combat, before injuring one of the greatest Blood Knights in existence. *The "Giant Blade" was Gilon's most potent artifact, an ancient heirloom of his house that was said to bestow its wielder the strength of a Giant. *'"Fulminer"' was Gilon's trusted Pegasus. It was traditional amongst Gilon's bloodline that the ruling Duke rode into battle atop one of these mighty steeds. Gallery 82EDAA1E-9F3B-4B6A-9832-4CAD5677AE44.jpeg|Duke Gilon Miniature (5th Edition) Sources * . Warhammer: Circle of Blood * : ''Warhammer: The Red Duke '' es:Duque Gilon de Aquitaine Category:Aquitaine Category:Bretonnian Dukes Category:Grail Knights Category:A Category:G